Various forms of devices heretofore have been provided for receiving a fishing line mounted fishhook in a manner at least substantially enclosing the fishhook and including some structure for releasably supporting the devices from an associated fishing rod. However, some of these previously known devices have been expensive to produce, do not fully enclose the associated fishhook or require more than minimal effort to secure the devices to the associated fishing rod. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of storage device for a fishing line attached fishhook and with the storage device including structure whereby the device itself may be readily removably attached to an associated fishing rod.
Examples of previously known forms of fishhooks storage devices, including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,767,502, 3,425,150, 3,449,851, 3,484,979, 4,015,361 and 4,216,604 .